


Metamorphosis

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Butterflies, Demon, Fanart, Multi, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Bee/BeelzebubSome drawings of Beelzebub’s life from the beginning to the present.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
